Ooh, shiny!
by Arcanine
Summary: Well, I got this idea in science class when I suddenly began staring at something. It was shiny! Can any Saiya-jin with low intelligence resist something shiny? This fic is about what happens to the world after Goku finds...something shiny! R&R! :-)
1. Default Chapter

Ooh! Shiny!  
  
Inspired by a shiny thing, a friend, and science (period 4!)  
^_^  
  
"Ooh! Shiny!" Goku commented, sitting down and immediately stopping whatever he was doing to admire something shiny.  
It was a SHINY pink rock-thing that everyone thought was rose quartz or something.  
"Wow! This is really shiny..." Goku realized. "Hey...shiny..."  
  
Moments later, Goten came by with a very large sandwitch in hand. Goku didn't look up once, as he was currently mesmerized by his shiny thing. Goten nearly dropped his food as he ran to his father's side-  
"Shiny!" he yelled.  
"No, Goten...it's MY shiny thing! Find your own!" Goku yelled posessively.  
"B-b-but it's SHINY!" Goten complained.  
"Yes. But it's MY shiny thing!" Goku repeated.  
"I'll go find my OWN shiny thing!" Goten said and stuck out his tounge. "It's gonna be more shinier than yours!"  
He flew off into the distance, on a quest for shiny objects.  
  
About an hour later, Gohan happened to walk past his father whose concentration was still focused on the shiny mineral-rock-thing.  
"Hey! It's shiny....shiny! Wow... You know, this thing is really cool 'cause it's shiny..." Goku said, talking to nobody in particular.  
"Dad, what are you-" Gohan started to say, until he saw...."Hey, cool! It's shiny!"  
"No, Gohan. It's MY shiny thing! Find your own!" Goku yelled posessively.   
"Dad...I know it's shiny and all, and I respect that..." Gohan began talking like a very smart person, although making no sense at all. "But why have you been staring at that for over an hour?"  
"Dammit, Gohan! It's my shiny thing! Isn't that enough for you?!" Goku yelled in a very un-Goku-like manner. A manner that one speaks in when very irritated at being disrupted from viewing of shiny things.  
"Okay..." commented Gohan in his talking-to-psyco-fathers-obsessing-over-shiny-things voice, as he flew off to Capsule Corp. to see if Bulma had any ideas on helping Goku with his shiny-things problem.  
  
Later, at Capsule Corp....  
  
"Well, it seems Goku has shinythingitis, also known as OBSESSION WITH SHINY OBJECTS." Bulma said.  
"Hmmmm....." Vegeta said, thinking of something that would soon resemble a plot.  
He flew off to Goku.  
  
  
"Oh, Kakarot....."  
"Huh? MY SHINY THING! GET AWAY!" Goku yelled.  
"I don't WANT your shiny thing. In fact, I can give you more shiny things! A whole room filled with shiny things!" Vegeta told him.  
"Really?" Goku said, his eyes getting REALLY wide.  
"Yes. All you have to do is help me take over the Earth, okay?" Vegeta asked.  
Goku, not hearing this, since he was absorbed in staring at his shiny thing, just nodded.  
  
A Week Later.....  
  
  
"HAHAHAHAH! I, VEGETA, AM THE PRINCE OF CHIKYUU--uh...I need a better line..." Vegeta mumbled.  
"Wow....Shiny....." Goku said yet again, as he sat in his shiny things room that Vegeta had provided for him after he helped him conquer the world. "I can't believe this is so shiny..."  
  
  
Stupid? Good? Whatever? Please, just review! I may even write a second chapter if you like it!! :-) 


	2. Return of the Shinyness...What will happ...

Hey, you asked...so, here's what happens when shiny things return! sCharacters that will be in this chapter.........Pyrite! Calcite! And a few other minerals! As long as they're shiny in some way!  
  
  
Return of the Shinyness!  
  
  
About two months after Goku had helped Vegeta take over the world in return for a room filled with shiny things, Goku suddenly felt very hungry.  
"Hmmm...." he said. "I think I'll find some cake!"   
Moments later, Goku looked around and realized that something wasn't right. The entire world was different...  
"Hey! It looks like Vegeta took over the world!" he remar 'smartly'. "Oh well, food always comes first. Unless you're talking about shiny things. Because that...and pointy things...always come first!"  
Behold the power of shiny stuff!  
While Goku was enjoying his cake, there was a protest going on in the 'outside world'. Why's that in quotes? Because 'outside world' is fun to say, and it's always fun to put words in quotes! :-D But, anyway.   
"Down with the Monkey Prince!" the protesters were yelling, bearing signs with Vegeta--who still had his tail in the picture--crossed out, like in the 'no smoking' signs. [Don't ask...]  
Meanwhile, camels were baking banana cakes somewhere in the desert. Why? Because cake's a desert...I mean, dessert. Oh well. Whatever. Back to Goku.  
"Wow! How could Vegeta have taken over the world without me knowing about it? I always know when people take over the world!" Goku wondered, thinking really hard, which started to hurt his head, as thinking really hard should do to anyone.  
"Oh well. I'll go find Goten." Goku said, picking a random person out of nowhere. "It's good for the plot."  
  
He found Goten...  
"Hey, Daddy! Lookey! It's a shiny thing!" Goten said, pointing to a statue of Vegeta that was made out of some type of thing known as the Shiniest Thing on Earth (TM).  
"Wow, it IS shiny!" Goku said. "But how come it looks like Vegeta?"  
"'Cause you helped him take over the world for a room with shiny things, remember?" Goten said. "And you wouldn't let anyone come near your shiny things. They were really shiny.........."  
"Oh no! What have I done! I must call upon the mysterious--" Goku began.  
"No! Daddy!" Goten yelled.  
"I must, Goten!"  
"But...!"  
"I will go to the shiny side and defeat Vegeta once and for all and make the world safe for people like us who respect the shiny-ness!"  
"Yay!" Goten cheered.  
"I will now call upon the mysterious powers of the SHINY ONES!" Goku yelled.   
"Wow! Shiny!" Goten commented.  
Goku proceeded to yell out the names of various shiny substances, which all appeared around him, until he was nearly buried under them. "Now I set off to defeat Vegeta, in the name of all shiny things!"  
  
But what will happen? Wait until I write another chapter and find out!! 


End file.
